


Anniversary

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladnoct prompt day 7.3: Free dayEven after so many years and hardships, the two find themselves still madly in love.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic yea! And I wrote old man fluff! Thank you all for reading my fills for Gladnoct week, these two dorks are dear to my heart and I love them. :D

Gladio stands at the kitchen stove, making a hearty breakfast for both him and his Husband, if the man decides to roll his little butt out of bed anytime soon. He can’t really fault him for not being up yet though, especially with the man’s drop in health. But still, ten in the morning was kind of pushing it and they had a busy day ahead of them. Thankfully it would seem the smell of freshly cooked bacon was too powerful to resist, for Noctis strolls down the hall and into the kitchen, colliding with the older man’s back and wrapping his arms around him.

“Morning love.” he says with a yawn before nuzzling him. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary to you too.” he says and leans down slightly to press a kiss to the other, before chuckling and rubbing his chin. “You going to shave today?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know yet. Last time I did the grandkids didn’t recognize me and started crying.”

“Ah yeah, I remember that. You called out their names and they stopped crying, then they looked at you with confusion, took a few steps forwards before crying again.” Gladio snorts, recalling the event. 

“Yup.” Noctis says and sighs deeply. “Can’t believe we’ve been married for forty years.”

“I know, you’re such an old man now.”

“You’re a great one to talk, you’re older than me.” Noctis snorts but then smiles and looks up at his Husband. 

Noct scans across every fine line and wrinkle on the man’s face, them becoming more prominent as he smiles broadly, and wants nothing more to lean up and kiss trails across them. He then looks to the messy ponytail he sports, his hair still as thick as ever but now a peppery mix of silver and brown which contrasts Noct’s complete white. And despite the older man being well over sixty, he can still lift him up without issue to swing him around or carry him when Noct’s back gives out, which has sadly been the norm for almost five years now. But Gladio helps him out with whatever he needs and gives him messages at the end of the day, making him feel wonderful. He loves this man with every fiber of his being.

“So what time is everyone coming over?” Noctis asks as he goes to retrieve plates from the cabinet, helping to set up for breakfast.

“The kids will be over between four and five, then they're whisking us away for dinner where we’re going to meet up with Iris, Iggy, and Prompto.”

“Sounds exhausting. Let’s just lock the door and turn off the lights, pretend we’re not home and just lay up in bed. We can snuggle up with some takeout and watch movies.”

“We already do that every weekend.” Gladio snorts and divvies up the food before pouring them some orange juice and grabbing their pill containers. “We’d probably do that every day too if I didn’t drag your old ass outside to get some sun.” 

“Such a jerk.” Noct says with a chuckle and opens the flap on the current day's medication slot, sighing at the cluster before scowling at Gladio’s which is way less than his and are mostly vitamins. 

The couple ramble to one another as they eat, throwing in some random memory that popped into their head before lamenting about time flying by so fast. Once breakfast is finished and cleaned up, Gladio helps his Husband into the bath to get ready for their day. While not outright washing him entirely, he does scrub his feet and back delicately and makes sure to kiss every spot he cleans while telling his Husband he loves him.

It had bothered Noctis greatly when his mobility lessened and his ability to care for himself tanked, he felt weak and like he was burdening his partner, becoming terribly depressed. He was scared that Gladio would stop loving him and leave him for someone that could go out dancing with him every night, run through the park without stopping after ten minutes and have to be carried back, or be intimate every day, like they once could before Noctis’ health got to him. He finally broke down and spilled his woes to his Husband after the older man asked him why he was being so distant lately. Noctis had expected Gladio to agree with him, that he was being a burden and that he couldn’t love him anymore. But Gladio took Noct’s hands in his, pressed kisses to each of his shaky fingers, and looked him in the eyes. He told him he had vowed through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and stand by him until the very end. Nothing could make Gladio love him any less, if anything, he loved him more.

That was the hardest Noctis had ever cried in his life.

Gladio lifts Noctis’ body from the tub after wrapping a towel around him, carrying him to their bedroom and setting him on the bed. He heads back into the bathroom to get himself cleaned after Noctis wishes to try and dress himself fully, managing to do it with only minor issues with his socks. Once Gladio finishes getting cleaned, they venture to their back porch, taking a seat on their bench swing and watching as birds flit about the feeders.

“It’s such a beautiful day.” Noctis sighs out contently, resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder.

“And you wanted to spend it indoors.” 

“Not until later, when the brood arrives and toss everything into madness.”

“You love when they visit, admit it.”

Noctis smiles. “I do.”

They begin to reminisce, thinking back to their courtship and eventually getting married. Then to adopting their children, watching them grow up into adults, and then the joy of holding their first grandchild. It eventually arrives at lunchtime, with them deciding to eat outside before returning back into the house, Noctis taking his pain medication again and then having an afternoon nap, cuddling up on the couch and falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. An eventual knock at the door awakens Gladio, him carefully maneuvering out of the other’s death grip, and heading over to answer. He greets their children and grandkids, snatching up the littlest one and snuggling him before shutting the door behind them. Noctis stirs awake at the raucous, smiling fondly at the group and patting the couch for the little ones to come sit with him, getting flanked on both sides by the twins and another grandkid hopping onto his lap.

“Happy Anniversary Grampy!” one of the twins squeals and gloms onto the man’s arm before grinning up with gappy teeth.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Noctis says and presses a kiss to her head. 

The other grandchildren join in, with the older ones begging their Grandfathers for stories that they had heard before but still find fascinating. Noctis decides to take the story reigns as Gladio talks with their children in the kitchen, him sighing deeply when they bring up an issue he has been ignoring them on lately.

“This is not something I want to talk or think about on my anniversary.”

“Dad, please, we are worried about you both. What would happen if you were to get hurt badly, then neither of you could care for yourselves.” his oldest pleads, looking to his brother and sister for support. 

“It’s fine, so please drop it.” Gladio says, folding his arms and growing testy. 

“We’re not going to drop it. You can’t keep ignoring this and hope it goes away. Just look at the brochure and consider it. We already took a tour there and it’s lovely, they can take care of him.” the other son adds in.

“I am already taking care of him and will continue to, so again, drop it.”

“But Dad-”

“I said fucking drop it!” he snaps, startling his children and getting gasps from his grandkids.

“Grandpa Gladdy,” his oldest grandchild huffs, putting a hand on one hip and waggling her finger at him. “you said a potty word. That’s bad.”

Gladio snorts and walks over to her, tossing her up in the air and getting a laugh out of her. “I know and I’m sorry.” he says and kisses her cheek. 

Noctis looks up at his Husband with a touch of sadness and then turns to stare at the floor, knowing that he is the reason for the outburst. While it does hurt to think they want to place him in a home, they are doing it out of love and concern for both him and Gladio. But a soft caress to his cheek drags him from his thought, looking up at Gladio and smiling affectionately. Once everything settles, the large family makes their way to the restaurant, meeting up with Iris, Ignis, and Prompto before heading inside. 

“How have you been feeling Noct? You seem in better spirits since I saw you last.” Ignis inquires of his friend.

“I’m doing better. The new medication the doctor put me on helps with the inflammation.”

“That’s good to hear, you looked absolutely dreadful before.”

“Yeah, but I had great support to help me through it.” he says and looks lovingly at Gladio as the man chats with his sister. “And still do.” 

“So, buddy, going strong for forty, how’s that make ya feel?” Prompto asks, wearing his trademark goofy grin which has somehow become much worse now due to his overly white dentures. “Got any big plans later?”

“Eat some ice cream and go to bed.”

“Wow, you party animals you.” Prompto snorts and shakes his head.

“I know, the ice cream is not even sugar-free, we’re going all out.”

“Ah, sugar, I remember when I could enjoy that without going catatonic.” Prompto says fondly, getting a chuckle from his friend. 

The group continues to chat through dinner, remembering old times and the trouble they used to get into; some of which had to be censored for innocent ears and not to scar the couple’s children. Towards the end the two men are surprised with a cake made especially for them by Ignis, showing that despite the man’s failing eyesight and age he can still whip up something truly amazing, and gifts that fit with the theme of their anniversary number, but then finding out Prompto took a very cheeky liberty with his.

“Hey, it’s Ruby Red Grapefruit scented, that counts right?” he says and grins, then gets whacked with the bottle.

The group mingles a bit longer after until Gladio notices the discomfort welling in his Husband as he fidgets about in his chair, face contorting into pain briefly before he hides it from their kids’ glances. Hugs and goodbyes are shared as they load the gifts into the men’s car, then they all head off with the two driving back home. Gladio gets out of the car first, quickly scooting to the passenger side to help his love. Noctis looks at him with a frown but then smiles as Gladio leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead and offers him his arm for support. They head inside, leaving the gifts for the next day, and walk over to the couch where Noctis sits with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, you did great tonight. So no worries, kay?” Gladio says as he gathers a couple glasses from the cabinet, along with a wine bottle. 

Noct forces a smile but that quickly turns into a frown as he rests his head back. “Please don’t be so gruff with the kids, their hearts are in the right place.”

“I know, but they didn’t have to bring it up today.” he says and hands over one of the glasses, then sitting down next to the younger man and wrapping an arm around him. “I will always take care of you, that is my duty as your Husband. And even when my health starts to go too, I will still take care of you, just as you would have if the situation was reversed.”

“I would, my love.” he says softly and turns the older man’s face towards his and presses a kiss to him. But then he sets the wine glass on the side table and carefully pushes himself off the couch, walking over towards the fireplace and pressing play on the stereo.

“What are you up too?” 

Noctis smiles and takes out something from behind a knick-knack, placing it in his pocket as he walks over to the other man and reaching out his hand as the music starts up. “Let’s dance for a bit.”

“You sure you’re up for it?”

“Yeah, I can still stand and move around a bit. So come on.”

Gladio smiles fondly and takes his hand, wrapping his arm around his waist and slow dancing with him. “Our song.”

“Mmm hmm. We haven’t done this in a while, thought it’d be nice.”

“It is.” Gladio coos and presses a kiss to his lover before resting their foreheads together. 

The two dance through the entire song but when the next one begins, Noctis starts to cringe and tremble from the stiffness in his back finally doing him in. Gladio holds him in his arms and presses a kiss to the top of his head, frowning as the other begins to go weak in the knees.

“You want to call it a night?” Gladio asks and then has to hold in his emotions as his Husband breaks down in his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I told you, you did great today. So let’s go get ready for bed and I’ll rub you down with that lotion, then we can cuddle. You know how much I love holding you.”

Noctis rubs his eyes and looks up with esteem at this man of his, wrapping his arms around his neck and nodding. Gladio carefully places his arm under Noct’s legs, lifting him into a bridal carry and taking him to their bedroom. He lays his Husband down and goes to grab the medicated lotion as Noctis struggles to take his shirt off. Gladio comes back and helps him with the rest, even getting his pajamas and holding the bottoms so Noct can slide into them with ease. He then guides the smaller man onto his stomach and rubs his hand over the gnarled old wound he got as a youth. Gladio leans down and presses his lips against the skin, kissing trails across the entirety of the younger man’s back and shoulders as he messages against him, before stopping and grabbing the lotion. He proceeds to knead against the man under him, Noctis letting a pleased murmur escape him at the touches, the pain marginally melting away and him relaxing. 

“It starting to feel better?”

“Yes, it feels great.” Noctis says softly and then eyes his jacket. “I got you something.”

“Oh? Well I got you something too, you want it now or have you had enough excitement for today?”

“I’ll take it now. And could you grab me my jacket then?” 

Gladio gets up from the bed and goes to wash his hands of the lotion, rooting around in the bathroom before walking out with a box. He snatches up Noct’s jacket and hands it to him, waiting as he pulls the small box out and exchanging their gifts with each other. Gladio gives his a quick shake as Noctis rips into his with gusto, gasping in surprise as he pulls out two ruby kois with their mouths pressed together in a kiss.

“Aww, Gladio, they’re just like the ones we had on our wedding cake.”

“I know, had them custom made.” he says and smiles as he’s pulled into a kiss. He chuckles and finally begins opening his gift, finding a broach in the shape of a flower, a gladiolus. “It’s lovely Noct, thank you.” 

“There’s one more thing.” 

Gladio furrows his brows and moves another layer of tissue paper, finding an uncut ruby rock along with a note hanging down from it. He takes the note to read, scanning across the words as his eyes become cloudy and wet. Gladio chokes out a sob and takes his Husband’s small hand into his, pressing a kiss to it before leaning in to place one to his lips. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Noctis says and pulls him into another kiss.

Gladio places the gifts onto the nightstand and gets up from the bed to get himself into his nightwear as Noctis puts his shirt on and snuggles under the covers. Gladio then goes to procure some ice cream for them to share and crawls into bed, turning the television on and cuddling up with his love. Gladio looks down at Noct after a while, finding him tucked up under him, sleeping soundly and gripping his shirt tightly as he always does. Gladio smiles softly and sets the bowl onto the nightstand before shutting off the light and the television, resting down on the bed and pulling the love of his life flush against him. He glances back at the note, skimming his eyes across the handwritten words and feeling his heart thump rapidly in his chest. 

_“To my love,_

_You have made these past years the most joyful time of my life. From our first date, to our wedding, to adopting our children and watching them have some of their own, every little bit of it was precious and I’m glad it was with you. So thank you for spending your life with me and giving me the opportunity to spend mine with you, and thank you for being the rock that keeps me standing when the world tries pushing me down. I love you, forever and always, my darling flower._


End file.
